Naruto's Invitation
by muttjc2003
Summary: Naruto asks Kakashi if he wants to get ramen. Will Kakashi accept? Will he show Naruto his face? Read to find out. :)


Author's Note: Hello peoples! I haven't written anything for a while, so I hope you guys like this and please leave a review. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Warning: This will just be an innocent fluffy fanfic of Kakashi and Naruto. If you don't like that kind of thing just don't read this it is as easy as that, as for the rest of you enjoy! ;)

"Hey, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto called running up to Kakashi. Kakashi looked up from his little green book and smiled at Naruto. "What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking at the happy young man before him, admiring the bright smile and the twinkle in those big blue eyes. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get some ramen with me? That's where I was headed when I happened to see you here." Naruto said looking at Kakashi wondering what he looked like under that mask. "Sure, that sounds good right now." Kakashi said smiling at his former student, his left eye crinkling up.

At Ichiraku's Ramen, Naruto and Kakashi sat on the stool's waiting for their ramen. "So?" Naruto asked trying to break the silence. "So." Kakashi replied smiling at Naruto's actions. "Kakashi sensei, can I see your face?" Naruto asked looking hopefully at his former sensei. "Maybe, I guess I can show you later." Kakashi said looking at Naruto and smiled. Naruto had a huge grin plastered on his face and looked away content with the answer he got.

Naruto and Kakashi got their ramen and started to eat, by the time Naruto looked over at Kakashi he saw that he was already finished with his food and sighed a little disappointed. Then he remembered that he would see Kakashi's face soon and began to eat with new found energy. Once Naruto and Kakashi were both finished with their ramen, Kakashi led the way to his apartment smirking at what was to come.

Naruto looked around his sensei's apartment and gaped, surprised to see that it was so clean and spacious. "Wow Kakashi your apartment is beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed smiling brightly and looked at Kakashi. "Thanks, it isn't much though." Kakashi said looking around his place. "Well anyways, can I see your face now?" Naruto asked excited to see the man that he loves face. "Okay, okay calm down." Kakashi said chuckling softly. "Now Naruto close your eyes and I will tell you when you can open them, okay?" Kakashi asked looking into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes admiring how they shined with such excitement. "Okay." Naruto nodded vigorously closing his eyes. Kakashi grinned widely then slowly pulled off his mask and stepped closer to Naruto, he leaned in his face and said, "You can open them now." Naruto opened his eyes and almost jumped but then felt something warm against his lips and quickly realized it was Kakashi's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss, feeling Kakashi's tongue slide across his bottom lip silently asking for access. Naruto opened his mouth and moaned feeling Kakashi's hot tongue slide around his and search the hot cavern.

Kakashi pulled away from a blushing Naruto and smiled at the sight before him. Naruto gasped finally seeing Kakashi's face for the first time and noticing how handsome he was. "So handsome." Naruto muttered to himself. Kakashi smirked, "Well thank you." he said. Naruto grew hot in the face and suddenly looked down embarrassed that Kakashi had actually heard him. Kakashi laughed and said, "Ahh, come on Naruto don't be in embarrassed if anyone should be embarrassed it should be me." he said smiling at Naruto. Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi's smiling face for the first time and felt some blood drip down his face imagining other places that face could be.

Kakashi suddenly looked kind of worried, "Naruto are you okay? Your nose is bleeding." Kakashi asked stepping towards Naruto. "Oh, I'm fine just your face is too hot for me." Naruto said wiping his nose and then quickly clamped his mouth realizing what he had just said. "Is that so?" Kakashi asked smirking now. Naruto blushed a deep shade of red wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Kakashi laughed at Naruto and wrapped his arms around him resting his chin on the soft golden locks. Naruto melted into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Kakashi tightening their hug.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and pecked him on the lips, then he hid his face in Kakashi's chest quickly feeling Kakashi chuckle. Kakashi picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him over to the couch. Kakashi laid down and kept Naruto on his chest. Naruto snuggled into the warmth and entwined his legs with Kakashi and said, "I love you." Kakashi's eyes widened slightly not expecting the younger boy to express his feelings so soon, but then smiled warmly and said, "I love you too Naruto." and pecked Naruto on the top of the head. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist.

Naruto laid on Kakashi feeling the older man softly rub circles on his back and felt his eyelids getting heavy. Naruto yawned and cuddled up closer to Kakashi's face resting his head on the crook of his neck. Naruto placed a quick kiss on Kakashi's cheek and said, "Goodnight, Kakashi." Kakashi glanced at Naruto and smiled saying, "Goodnight Naruto."

Kakashi and Naruto fell asleep in each other's arms that night and had the most peaceful sleep they had ever had.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, but I thought it ended kind of well. Anyways, please leave a review, it will be much appreciated. :D I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
